Haunting Arrival: The Eight Demons
Introduction Back at the guild the group found Dark meditating in the back garden and Sakura along with Star having something to eat. "This ain't bad huh?" Said Sakura as she stripped the meat of a rack of ribs. "Much better than what Daimon gave us...." "Yeah, I remember we had to steal food of trading convoys to get a decent meal.....I even stole some food from his private store-room." Said Star with a smile as he devoured an entire burger without a problem. "How come Dark isn't joining us?" "He doesn't think he should eat the food here yet till he's accepted....." Said Sakura looking back to see Dark still meditating. "Once he gets some acceptance he'll start eating and acting as normal as he can." Footsteps could be heard as they looked over to see Joo Dee carrying some drinks over to them and she held it out to have them grab it. "Thanks Little Storm." Said Star downing the drink. "So where's Markus? I wanna talk to him." "Thanks little one." Smiled Sakura putting the drink on the table and stretching her back out. "Hmmm this chairs are great!" "Uncle went to take care of something and should be back later" She said going over to Dark and letting him grab the cup. "Hmm ok....So have ya talked to Dark yet?" Said Star rubbing his unique right arm. "You'd be the only one.....Everyone else seems to avoid him." "Yeah....We're the only ones who'll talk to him.....Guess it's the fact he's a copy of Markus that they avoid him." Said Sakura looking at Dark as he lifted himself from a cross legged mediation position into a hand stand. Joo Dee walked in front of him, looking at Dark with a confused look, "What kind of training are you doing?" She asked with a curious tone. "I'm trying to let go of my anger, my hate, my blood lust....." Said Dark as he brought his legs down and stood shifting into a fighting stance and preforming a kata from his fighting style showing it's wild and deadly techniques. Joo Dee looked at him with a confused look, to her he didn't look like he was angry or hateful, to her, he looked like he was lonely and wanted someone to talk to. "You know, my uncle has started teaching me his magic..." She said hoping to strike up a conversation. "Really? So you're the first 2nd generation Phoenix Slayer in over 500 years?.....Interesting." Said Dark stopping and sitting down looking at Joo Dee. "Show me...." Joo Dee took a deep breath as she found herself getting electricity to generate all around her body as she focused it and made it reach up high. "That is a simple trick....Anyone who uses lightning magic can do that." Smirked Dark as he stood up towering over the small girl like Markus does. "Show me the scream....Or the wings." "Go ahead Joo Dee....Give him a demo of your power." Said Markus returning from his job. "Aim up though.....We don't wanna cause any damage to the gardens like last time." Colt and Sakura decided to join Markus and watch what was happen. "I'm curious to see the kid's power." Said Colt holding a bottle of Mochina Sake. "I also wanna see her sister's skill but don't think that will happen any time soon." "Yeah she's been avoiding us for awhile now." Said Sakura leaning against Colt. Joo Dee nodded as she focused more, concentrating on the new trick her mother taught her as she was able to produce her own wings, and flapped upward to reach very high in the sky. "Hehe nice work Little Storm." Said Markus looking back to his copy. "She's a talented kid don't ya think." "She's got a long way to go but yeah she is...." Said Dark crossing his arms. "You taught her any of the other aspects our the magic?" "Yeah, a few bits.....But she's learning fast and creating new spells already." Said Markus walking over to Dark. "What about you? Up for gaining some real training to gain full control of your magic?" Dark looked at him and then to his hands and sighed. "I dunno yet....." He said before walking off towards the forest. "Joo Dee keep an eye on him....Your allowed to talk to him if you want." Said Markus watching him walk off. She nodded and went following Dark to make sure everything was alright for him. "Why are you following me kid? Hell why are you so friendly to me? I'm the guy who tried to kill your uncle and has done so for years......I'm meant to be avoided." Said Dark walking through the forest. "I'm not even a true human I'm just some amped up faker made to replace and destroy Markus." "I don't see you that way..." She said as he stopped and looked over to her, "Sure you may be different than uncle, but you're not meant to be uncle, you have to be you" Joo Dee said looking at her with an understanding look on her face. "Also, I feel like you're not a bad guy, you just seem sad and lonely". "Someone like me should be alone....." Said Dark walking on into a dark area of the forest with strung up skulls hanging from branches. "You shouldn't look too much into me kid...." Dark walked deeper into the dark parts of the forest eventually causing Joo Dee to lose him and get lost in the monster infested shadows. She was shaking in fear and started wandering around trying to look for him with electricity in her hand to act as a sort of light for her, but stopped when she heard the sounds of heavy breathing and branches snapping as she looked around in fear, charging her magic in an attempt to scare whatever it was as it suddenly lept out, wanting to attack Joo Dee as she yelled in fear. In front of Joo Dee was a large Dragon Bear a giant bear with llizard like scales and spines on their backs reaching to the tip fo their tail, they also boasted an impressive level of fire magic able to breath and manipulate fire. It walked towards Joo dee breath out licks of flame from it's mouth before leaping at her just missing her as she moved out of the way and backed into a corner. The monster seemed to smile before unleashing a massive stream of fire only to have it blocked by a large figure. "I'd leave the kid alone...." Growled Dark standing in front of the monster with his Phoenix Slayer Magic jumping along his body. "Or I'll drag you to hell myself...." The monster just roared at Dark lunging forward in an attempt to slash him with it's super-heated claws, Dark just stopped the attack with his own fire magic and kicked the beast away. The monster then hit Dark with a fireball that knocked him back, the mage landed in on all fours like a wild animal and lunged forward unleashing his own form of martial arts against the creature unleashing wild strikes mixed with disciplined strikes. The beats flesh and fur was tougher than he expected as was viciously clawed and mauled before begin thrown back towards Joo Dee. Despite his injuries he stood up as the wounds healed. "You're a f*cking annoying runt ain't ya?" He growled charging his hands with lightning and forming it into a spear. "Try me now!" The beast charged and was met with a wild flurry of spear attacks, the beast broke the spear into but Dark instantly formed the two halves into swords and slashed the monster to pieces, killing it and collapsing from the monster's hidden weapon deadly poison that even Phoenix Slayers have trouble recovering from. Joo Dee quickly rushed towards him, lying him down as she focused her magic, using Gold Lightning to channel the healing properties through his entire body as she located the poison and managed to neturalize it, but exhausted her as he felt better. Suddenly Markus, Cyn and Zero appeared through the trees. "What happened? And why are there peices of a Dragon Bear over there?!" Said Zero slightly nervous about being in their current location. "Was cut up.....Judging by the residual lightning around the cuts....A Storm Phoenix spell...." Said Markus examining the remains. "I can't absorb the lightning and Joo Dee hasn't perfected the Armory spell yet.....Must've been Dark who did it." "Joo Dee!!" Cynteria said with a scared tone as she went over to check on her daughter as she was still breathing, but was unconscious. "Remind me to teach Joo Dee how to regulate he magic power output Zero....." Said Markus walking over to the two. "She's fine.....Use your phoenix eyes Cyn you can see her life is still strong." "She got lost.....I came to help her...." Said Dark still recovering from the remnants fo the poison. "That thing came and i killed it to save her...." "Nice work....But why did you enter here?" Asked Markus sitting next to Dark. "I was depressed....Was trying to find somewhere to be alone....She followed me even though i told her she shouldn't." Said Dark trying to stand. "Damn it Markus! I knew this would happen, you know Joo Dee is the caring type and yet you had her following him of all people?! I might forgive that sort of reckless, irritating, and all around stupid way of thinking when it's us on the line, but not when it comes to my own daughter!" She said with a fit of anger before carrying Joo Dee in her arms and walking back to the guild. "And yet she allows me to teach her magic......" Said Markus helping Dark up. "Nice work Dark...Ya did good, you've begun to find your true path." "Tao....My new name is Tao...." Said Dark weakly walking next to Markus and Zero as they made their way back to the guild. "Fair enough...." Said Markus quickly glaring back and releasing a pulse of his magical power sending several predator running back into the bushes. "Stupid monsters...." They eventually returned to the guild hall seeing Cyn still in a rage. Cynteria was at the corner of the bar as she was drinking a heavy drink, something nobody ever saw before, which indicated she was pissed off. Markus sighed and sat next to her. "Why are you so angry? She has to learn by experience.....Besides she did good today, she saved a life....." Said Markus moving the bottle away from her. "Granted it's one of the people you hate at the moment but still a life." Dark sat outside the mansion not doing or saying anything, a talent he developed while in Daimon's service. Star and Sakura did the same listening in on the conversation. "That's your problem Markus" She said looking over to him with an annoyed look, "I was reluctent to let her learn magic entirely, same as Chae Yi, and for a while I was a bit glad it helped change her attitude. However, she doesn't fully recognize the real dangers out there, and for you to recklessly let her journey into unknown territory, it makes me think of whether I made the right choice or not Markus" She replied. "Thats the thing....This world is filled with danger! This region is at war with worse things than Daimon and his scum....We have worse monsters than Dragon Bear....Sheltering her won't help her." Said Markus standing up. "I let her experience things so she can learn the dangers of here....Reading them in a book won't let her learn!" He then stepped back and look at Cyn. "Alice understands this...Why can't you?" Said Markus putting his hands in his pockets. "This is life...pure and simple we fight, we love, we hate, we live, we die and we survive......This is reality in it's simplest form." "He is right my dear....." Said The Sensei walking out from the dining hall carrying his staff and walking with Joo Dee beside him. "She will get hurt in her life, trying to hide her from that won't help her grow into a strong woman....You've freed her from the past she was given, let her create her future....Let her forget it." Joo Dee looked at her mother and held her hand, she glared at the two, and scoffed at them before picking her up, "Listen, regardless of what these two say, don't take risks like that, you have me, Chae Yi, and your mom to fall back on. My father left me to the wind, wanting me to live like an animal at times, but I am smarter than that and I know you are too baby girl, so please, get strong and live life the right way" She said kissing her on the cheek before putting her down as she looked over at the two. "Contrary to belief, the world isn't black and white, but I wouldn't expect you two to understand" She said giving Joo Dee a kiss before walking towards her room. "Is mommy mad?" Joo Dee asked looking over to her uncle. "Not with you....Just me i can see why but you do need to learn the dangers of this place...." Said Markus rubbing his eyes. "But we'll deal with this when your older......For now we'll focus on your training....If she'll let you." "I'd like to continue training Uncle!" Said Chae Yi running down the stair with Alice behind her. "I've learned alot and I want to be stronger so I can save people." Markus smirked and picked up Chae Yi looking at Alice. "If Joo Dee wishes to learn more it would be wrong to stop her." He said poking Chae Yi making her laugh. "i'll talk to Cyn...." Said Alice walking towards her room. Cynteria was in her room with the window open as she was looking at the artifact in her hand, it was originally her father's attempt at a toy when she was younger so she would stop complaining. "Even when you tried to do something good, you always had to make it crappy" She said with anger before throwing it at her wall. "Ya know Bolterus told me your dad ended up like he is cos of the Demon Wars...." Said Alice leaning against the door frame. "You shouldn't be angry at him or Markus.....He means well it's just he hasn't had a conventional upbringing.....His way of teaching is more hands on....He prefers to teach by example and experience more than books or drills." "So just throw our daughter to the wolfs and hope to survive? We're not barbarians, we're humans" She said glaring as she went over to the window. "No I don't mean it like that.....And barbarians are humans.....But what I mean is let them make mistakes let them get hurt and learn from what they did wrong.....That's how we learn....She saved Dark today becomes of that training.....And even if she was attacked again Markus, you, and Zero were seconds away she would've been fine." Said Alice walking over. "I know it's hard to understand the mindset of my clan and this island but we don't put people in harms way if it doesn't mean they can't grow.....Let her learn and she will grow into an amazing and beautiful woman." Cynteria scoffed as Alice sat down and hugged her, "She already had to go through one hell, I'd rather she not go through a second one. I understand what you and Markus are trying to do, but there is a difference between letting them grow and letting them be unprepared. Maybe I won't ever fully accept it, but I rather she be prepared at least when she goes it alone" Cynteria said sighing as she let go of Alice and went to take in the night breeze. "Markus said he's going to focus on training for now...When she's older he'll take her to do simple jobs and explore the island....You know he wouldn't let her get hurt and if she did he'd take it worse than you or me would....You know how he is about family." Said Alice kissing her on the cheek. "Remember when we hunted Vega couldn't you sense his anger?" Suddenly there was a knock ont he wall. "May we come in?" Said Markus holding Chae Yi in his arm and Joo Dee on his shoulder holding onto his hair tight. "I wanted to say sorry Cyn...." Joo Dee walked over to her mommies as she hugged them both, "Please don't be angry mommy, I won't do it again I promise, but please, please don't make me stop doing magic. I want to be able to get stronger...please mommy....." She said with tears dropping down her face as Cynteria sighed and picked her up. "No, I'm not gonna make you stop Joo Dee, both you and your sister have the right to decide if you want to continue magic or not. Even if I may worry at times, I know you two will become strong, maybe even stronger than Uncle Markus, but always remember to be safe and think smart, not heart" She said as both Chae Yi and Joo Dee nodded. "I understand why you feel the way you do Markus, and I may not agree with it at times, but I trust you enough to train them". "Don't worry....But I do need to train Dark or as he'd like to be called Tao now how to use his magic properly....." Said Markus leaning against the door frame. "But i'll do that seperatly until they're ready for sparring against someone his level." "Awww i could take him!" Said Chae Yi proudly. "He's nothing!" "He's basically me...." Said Markus smirking alittle. "Ehhh maybe not then....." She said rubbing the back of her head in embarrisment. "Ok you two, lets resume your training...I wanna show you two some new techniques." Said Markus. Joo Dee and Chae Yi looked at Cynteria as she nodded and both went running to the training area, "Train them well Markus...." She said looking back at her brother-in-law. "When don't i?" Smirked Markus as he led the two out to the training area. At the training area they saw Dark shadow boxing alone, Markus watched his doppleganger training with a surprisising degree of focus. "This is new....I always assumed you trained with the same animalistic nature as you show when we fight." Said Markus walking up to Tao. "I train until I can act without thought....That is the basis of my fighting style." Said Tao stopping preparing to walk away. "Yes, but it is unrefined I could help you improve it alot." Said Markus stopping him. "Hang around I'll help you out." Tao nodded and sat away from the three as MArkus readied his lesson. "Right now i'm going to show you two different techniques suited to your skills but you will both learn....first is the first form of the Art of Heaven style called Rise to Heaven and the second is a sword form called Blade Flow from the Crimson Dragon style." Said Markus summoning anew sword with a white and yellow blade, shorter than normal grip and no guard. "This type of blade is perfect for the Crimson Dragon style of sword combat....The grip doesn't get in the way, this is a Kotogawa blade from a anew destroyed clan that sided with the last dynasty during the Mochina Civil War....Despite this their blades were amazing rivaling the Hotaru Clan. Like my two other swords this has a enchantment based around lightning." Joo Dee looked nervously at the blade, she wasn't the expect with weapons at all so it made her scared to think of how she was going to pull this off. Category:Yaminogaijin & Phantombeast Category:Chapters Category:Fairy Tail: Phantoms